


Mistaken Identity

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Sam and Dean mistake you for a hunter, how will your life change?





	Mistaken Identity

You weren’t quite sure what just happened.  It had been a normal day in your little coffee shop, before this…creature came through the back door, trying to kill you.  You glanced a quick look to the front of the car as your two saviors chatted.  They apparently thought you were someone you weren’t.

 

“Wow, came a little unprepared, didn’t you?”  The short one, who you now knew was Dean had said, after he put two bullets in the creature.  “No wonder Garth called you some backup.” 

 

You just gaped at him as the tall one, Sam, helped you up.  “Why don’t you come back to our place, we can teach you some tricks to keep you safe.” 

 

You were in shock as you nodded quickly.  Tricks to keep you safe, you needed that…

 

So here you were, riding with two strangers to what they called ‘the bunker’.  They kept asking you about someone called Garth, but you kept your mouth shut.  You were honestly worried if you opened your mouth to speak, only sobs and panic would come out.

 

Dean pulled into a garage as his phone went off.  “Get her settled,” he said to Sam, who just led you though the bunker.  You were in awe of this place, this world hidden below the ground.  It looked ancient…

 

“Oh, who is this cutie?”  A man asked as you walked into a room filled with books.  You looked over to see a handsome man with honey colored eyes.  You were beginning to think this whole night was a dream, there were too many good looking men around for this to be a reality. 

 

“Oh, sorry.  This is-.”

 

“Sam!”  Dean shouted.  His tone of voice frightened you as he gave you a look.  “I need to talk with them, can I steal them for a minute?”

 

You nodded and Sam and the golden eyed man left with Dean.  You sat at a table as you looked at one of the books that was just lying about.  The title read, ‘Demon summoning and sacrifices’.  Sacrifices.  Your blood ran cold as you quickly looked around the room.  O _h, God, are they going to kill me?  Like they killed that…thing?_   You panicked.  _I have to get out of here._  You tip toed to the entry way, when you heard their voices drift in. 

 

“What are we going to do with her?”

 

“We?  You’re the one who brought a stranger to the bat cave!”

 

“Dude, we thought she was the hunter Garth sent us to help, but he just called saying she was running late.” 

 

_Hunter?  Garth?  What?_

 

“Who are you?”  A deep voice came from behind you.  The fear and shock and panic bobbled up as you let out a blood curdling scream.  You stumbled back against the wall as tears began to fall from your eyes, the shock from the day finally catching up to you.

 

The three men who were deciding your fate ran in and you did the only thing you could think to do.  You begged for your life.  “Please!  Don’t hurt me!  I-I won’t s-say anything, or-or tell anyone, but p-please, just let me go!” 

 

The men shared a look as you brought your knees up to your chest, as if you could make yourself small enough that they wouldn’t see you. 

 

“We aren’t going to hurt you,” Sam said as he stepped forward.  His tone was soft and sweet, but it did nothing to put out the fear that was in your heart.

 

“P-please!”  You cried out as you scrambled backwards, trying to distance yourself from them.

 

000

 

You don’t remember anything after that.  The boys had to fill you in later.  Apparently you spiraled into a panic attack.  Gabriel, the honey eyed man, snapped you into unconsciousness.  Those beautiful eyes were what you woke up to.  Being the only one who hadn’t scared you shitless, they figured he as the best to explain.

 

He explained who hunters were, Sam and Dean, Castiel, the man who startled you.  He spent hours telling you about monsters and demons, and angels, and everything else.  When he was done, he gave you a soft smile as he told you who he was, and said something that would change your life.

 

“Now, I know it’s a lot, and if you want… I can make you forget.  Everything.  But I can’t do it unless you want me to.  So…do you want to forget?” 

 

000

 

2 years later.

 

“Get your fingers out of there!”  You said with a laugh as you swatted your boyfriend’s hand away from the pie that was cooling.  He had a bad habit of sneaking a piece of filling out to taste it. 

 

“But it’s good!”  He whined.

 

“It won’t kill you to wait.”  You quickly gave his cheek a kiss as you moved around the kitchen, setting food out on the table.  “Soups on!”  You shouted

 

Two arms wrapped around you and pulled you close.  “You smell like pie.”  He said softly, giving your neck a little kiss. 

 

You giggled when you heard Dean walk in and scoff.  “Dude, we eat here!” 

 

“Yea, yea.”  Gabriel scoffed as he released his arms from around your waist.  “So sue me for showering my girl with love.” 

 

“Whatever, just-wait…did you put your finger in here?!  Again?!”  Dean pointed to the perfectly round hole in the pie.

 

“No!” 

 

“Yes.”  You and Gabriel said at the same time, making you laugh.   Gabriel played fake shock as Sam walked in. 

 

“Hey, Garth wants us to help out this hunter with a vamp next.”  He said as he took his place at the table in the bunker’s dining room.

 

You smiled as you gave Sam a playful glare.  “Did you get in physical description this time?”

 

Dean started coughing as he choked on his burger, laughing at his brother’s bitch face.

 

“Hey, I’m glad they didn’t last time!”  Gabriel said as he draped an arm over your shoulder. 

 

“Me too, best researcher we could have asked for.”  Dean added.

 

You rolled your eyes as you leaned into Gabriel.  “Yea, I’m glad I decided to not forget.”  You said softly, smiling at your little rag tag family. 


End file.
